User talk:Sigmund 2014
Look familiar :OMG! But it's so big...!!!!!!!!! --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 17:24, December 3, 2017 (UTC) ::Yeah it sure is a massive prop!! 'Ashley400 Talk• ' 18:38, December 3, 2017 (UTC) :::It's not really placed on top of the other building though, but some distance behind it. --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 22:42, December 3, 2017 (UTC) ::::It isn't? Looks like it's on top to me... how can you tell it is actually placed behind the other building? 'Ashley400 Talk• ' 23:28, December 3, 2017 (UTC) ::::And in case you didn't know, that "other building" previously featured in The Duchess Assignment at the New York airport. :::::All I know is that the scale and style of the two parts seems too different for them to form a single building. But I'm probably wrong. --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 14:59, December 4, 2017 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to User talk:Sigmund 2014! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Sannse Police Is this police car from Captain Scarlet? --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 19:10, December 4, 2017 (UTC) :Didn't it appear in Big Ben Strikes Again as part of the nuclear transporter's police escort? 'Ashley400 Talk• ' 19:42, December 4, 2017 (UTC) ::You mean this one? (see pic) --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 20:20, December 4, 2017 (UTC) :::Looks pretty similar. A lot of police cars featured in Thunderbirds, so maybe it is from that series. 'Ashley400 Talk• ' 20:32, December 4, 2017 (UTC) ::::No, it's not from the series, it's from the TB6 movie. (Dover Missile Base) --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 20:39, December 4, 2017 (UTC) ::::It's not? I thought it originated in the series and later appeared in TB6. Although all the police cars do look pretty similar... 'Ashley400 Talk• ' 20:50, December 4, 2017 (UTC) :::::OK, it's not on the Police Patrol Cars page, so I assume it's not in the series. --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 21:10, December 4, 2017 (UTC) ::::::i THINK THERE MIGHT be 2 of them in the TBAG film. --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 23:54, December 9, 2017 (UTC) Question A question: on TB Wiki, are we allowed to mention on articles how certain vehicles, buildings, and props from the series and the feature films appeared in other Gerry Anderson productions such as Stingray and Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons? Just cuz vehicles from Joe 90 etc are mentioned on the Dover Missile Base page but nothing else, at least from what I can see. Thanks. 'Ashley400 Talk• ' 10:56, December 5, 2017 (UTC) :"Nothing else"? I don't understand the question. Dover Missile Base is a new page, it's still under construction. --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 11:11, December 5, 2017 (UTC) ::I meant that nothing else (for example, the RTL 2 being modified for its appearance in Captain Scarlet in the Mysterons) is mentioned on TB Wiki. 'Ashley400 Talk• ' 13:59, December 5, 2017 (UTC) :::Looks like I myself deleted the RTL 2 stuff a year ago but I'm putting it back now. It doesn't even say why I deleted it so I guess it must have been by accident. --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 14:37, December 5, 2017 (UTC) ::::OK then, well in that case I have a lot of stuff to put on the site about reused props etc. Unfortunately I am still blocked from editing so I may have to just put the content here. 'Ashley400 Talk• ' 15:08, December 5, 2017 (UTC) :::::Just add it to GA Wiki for the time being xD --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 15:32, December 5, 2017 (UTC) ::::::When you said props, I was thinking more about stuff like vehicles and furniture. I'm not so sure we need to list reused items like telephones. Also, pointing out reused stuff if you're not adding a pic at the same time is essentially worthless. Nobody is going to benefit from reading it. --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 13:36, December 6, 2017 (UTC) RTL-2 What CSATM episodes does the RTL-2 model appear in? --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 16:13, December 5, 2017 (UTC) :Flight to Atlantica (as the World Air Force bomber V.17-Alpha) and Place of Angels (as the airliner which takes Judith Chapman to New York). 'Ashley400 Talk• ' 21:49, December 5, 2017 (UTC)